1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl guard system and more particularly pertains to ensuring proper urination by young males into a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilets and related components of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet guards and related components of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ensuring the proper urination of young males through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S Pat. No. Des. 394,497 to Johnson discloses a Toilet Lid Splash Guard. U.S Pat. No. 5,564,135 to Jones et al. discloses a Toilet Bowl Splash Guard. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,659 to Hall discloses a Combination Toilet Bowl Rim and Splash Guard. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,414 to Baker discloses a Splash Guard for Toilet Bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,784 to Jacobson et al. discloses a Toilet Bowl Splash Guard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,669 to Edwards discloses a Plunger Splash Guard for a Toilet Bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776 to Saijeant discloses a Collapsible Splash Shield for Toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,497 to Menter et al. discloses a Toilet Splash Guard. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,900 to Kang discloses a Splash Guard Toilet Shield.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet guard system that allows as described herein.
In this respect, the toilet guard system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of Ensuring proper urination by young males into a toilet bowl.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet guard system which can be used for ensuring proper urination by young males into a toilet bowl. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.